ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode Guide
The list below provides the sequential order of the episodes of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. Series Overview Pilot (2013) Shorts Season 1 (2017-2018) On March 9, 2017, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes was announced by Cartoon Network. The series first premiered on June 13, 2017 on the Cartoon Network app following the televised airing on August 1, 2017. |"Plaza Shorts" | November 28, 2017 (CN app) March 5, 2018 (TV) | 1044-003 | "K.O.'s Inner Monologue": KO's monologue details his journey to being a hero. "Action News": Dynamite Watkins reports on a day at Gar's. "Life of Darrell": Lord Boxman explains where all the robots come from. "Where in the World is Mr. Gar?": KO, Rad, and Enid try to figure out Mr. Gar's adventure. "Enid vs. Rad": Enid and Rad switch jobs. }} Season 2 (2018-2019) On December 7, 2017, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes was renewed for a second season by Cartoon Network. The season first premiered on May 4, 2018 on the Cartoon Network app following the televised airing the day after. Season 3 (2019-present) On June 26, 2019, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes was announced to have a third season. The season first premiered on July 7, 2019 on TV. Digital Distribution Several digital distribution platforms that offer TV shows for rental or purchase, including iTunes, Google Play, and Amazon Instant Video, group OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes episodes into "volumes" instead of the regular seasons. (Hulu, as a subscription platform, generally goes by the regular seasons and episodes as shown above.) Double-length episodes are counted as a full "single" episode. Volume 1 K.O.’s journey starts with a job at Gar’s Bodega – the best place for heroes to train! With the help of his friends Enid and Rad, K.O. must defend Gar’s from Lord Boxman’s evil robots...and make sure the floors are super clean. He’s got to navigate the mysterious back room, help the customers, and prove he can be the greatest hero ever! Volume 2 K.O.’s on his way to becoming a great hero at Gar’s Bodega – he helps the customers achieve their dreams, helps his co-workers face their fears, and helps to defend the plaza from the evil Lord Box-man! And find out if he can unlock an amazing new power in a half-hour special episode! Everything’s coming up K.O.! Volume 3 It’s time for the citizens of Lakewood Plaza Turbo to step into the spotlight! Enid teams up with Red Action, Dendy fills in for K.O. at Gar’s Bodega, and a Real Magic Skeleton has a most excellent adventure with Brandon. Dive into this heroic world as K.O. discovers more about the mysterious past of his mom, and robot barber Mr. Logic! Volume 4 Things are really changing around Lakewood Plaza! Darrell's the Head Robot In Charge at Boxmore, Red Action's called back to the future...and what lies in store for Enid? Will K.O. be able to handle all this chaos with the wicked T.K.O. looming in his brain? This volume of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes will put K.O.'s hero ability to the test! Volume 5 In a world where everyone has super powers, KO is the newest employee at Lakewood Plaza Turbo, a shopping center where heroes shop and villains drop. Along with his co-workers, the always cool Enid and the cluelessly macho Radicles, KO is on a quest to become the greatest hero of all time! Volume 6 In this videogame inspired world, K.O. works at Gar’s Bodega, a one-stop shop for all your hero needs. Whether he’s mopping the floor with Lord Boxman’s evil robots or literally mopping the floor, K.O. tackles everything with enthusiasm. Physical Distribution T.K.O. (V1) Compilation of Episode Numbers Category:A to Z Category:Content